<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never Shall Sun that Morrow See by ragnarok89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832832">Never Shall Sun that Morrow See</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89'>ragnarok89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossovers [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Zero, Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Bedroom Sex, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Judge Me, Don't Like Don't Read, Extramarital Affairs, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Foe Yay, Guilt, Hand Jobs, Holy Grail War (Fate), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Infidelity, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Love/Hate, Lust, Mind Games, Mirror Sex, No Romance, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Warfare, References to Shakespeare, Rough Sex, Self-Indulgent, Sex for Favors, Sexual Content, Unhappy Ending, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Vaginal Fingering, What Was I Thinking?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23832832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. AU. “If I do this, will that be the end of it?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Irisviel von Einzbern/Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Crossovers [48]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never Shall Sun that Morrow See</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“If I do this, will that be the end of it?”</p><p>Irisviel wasn’t sure what she was afraid of; Hisoka hadn’t tried to touch her.</p><p>But his eyes.</p><p>There was something about his eyes, something that made her heartbeat quicken in her chest, her hands clenching into fists at her sides.</p><p>She stood in the dimly lit bedroom, the autumn rain teeming outside the closed windows, velvet-red curtains drawn, where no one would see them. The door was locked tight, so no one would dare disturb them. No one else knew that was to come of this arraignment; no other Masters or Servants. Not Kiritsugu or even Saber had an inkling of what the magician had planned for the Einzbern woman.</p><p>She started to breathe heavily with the waiting. Waiting for him to move, speak, do something, anything, that might cause her to quake, ready to fight or fall. She was ready.</p><p>But he merely stood at the writing desk by the window, glancing between her and the cards in his hands, brushing his fingertips over the sharp edges. His hand twitches, as he watched her breath quicken, the movement noticeable through the bodice of her dress. He smiled slightly, impressed with the young woman.</p><p>“If I give myself to you, will that be the end of the matter? You won’t lay a hand on Kiritsugu, nor shall you fight Saber.” Irisviel asked; she felt compelled to say something, her eyes narrowed, steeled on the magician’s, ready for him to respond, ready now for what was to come.</p><p>He looked up from his trusted cards,  his smile only broadening. “Why of course, my dear. What kind of man would I be if I went back on an agreement? But to say that this would be the only time, <em>that</em> I’m not so certain.”</p><p>Two steps forward, and then another. His footsteps sounded heavy on the bedroom floor. He threw one of his cards right past her, embedding it into the wall behind her, causing her to jump.</p><p>“What’s the point in fighting back what you know you cannot hide forever, <em>Irisviel</em>?”</p><p>He said her name, uttering it  such as one would a flower, beautiful and soft, and crushing it in their tight grip. “Don’t deny it, my little doll,” he whispered, taking another step closer, the distance between them nonexistent.</p><p>She bit her lip, her heart pounding thickly in her chest. Her muscles tightened, but any retort from her would only be laughed at by the magician.</p><p>He knew that she wanted to feel impure, dirty, and unclean, a far cry from the all-knowing vessel of the Holy Grail she was created to become. It was inevitable that all in this world would be tainted, even someone such as herself. Irisviel was a rose, and beyond the soft petals, there lay the thorny and painful stems of reality within.</p><p>She shut her eyes, bringing her head up to meet his lips, pressing herself against him, her hands wringing themselves in his shirt. Hisoka grinned into the kiss, his arms snaking around her waist, deepening the heady liplock, moaning into her mouth. Irisviel felt the striking twinge of guilt erupt in her chest. She tried to pull herself away from his embrace, but his arms tightened hard around her.</p><p>Irisviel couldn’t escape Hisoka’s hold on her, physically and mentally. He was just that strong, just that clever, and too devilish for words. She knew with all her heart that this was wrong, that she was betraying her husband Kiritsugu, betraying Saber, and all what they had stood for. But she couldn’t back away from this; deep down she was aware of parts of her mind that she had not dared to name. To expel such feelings, such thoughts, she had to finish what he had started.</p><p>They broke apart only to meet again, his hot mouth traveling down to her neck, his lips brushing her collarbone. She shivered with an illicit feeling, shaking through and through. By the Gods, she felt so <em>electrified</em>. She felt an aching between her legs awaken.</p><p>He felt it too; he felt his member harden and strain through his trousers.</p><p>Irisviel pulled away from him, panting, her lips bruised, her face hot, and her form quaking. Before she could utter a single word, he pinned her against the wall by her shoulders. He let his long tongue drag up and down her neck and she moaned, suddenly grinding against the leg he pushed between her own. Her hands grasped onto his built arms, digging her nails onto his skin, and he moaned against her.</p><p>The magician took the opportunity to grab onto the Einzbern woman’s long hair, wrapping it around his hand like a rope. Grinning wickedly, he yanked her hair, earning a high-pitch gasp from her, pulling her closer to him. Pain surged through her, even as she felt his arousal against her. She couldn’t help but rut against him until he grabbed her by her shoulders, pushing her onto the bed awaiting them. She barely had time to recover before he got on top of her, straddling her hips.</p><p>Irisviel gasped, catching her breath, her head swimming, and Hisoka just let her, just keeping her underneath him, not touching her, not yet anyway. He was just watching her; she felt his gaze roam over her disheveled form, panting slightly, his hands on her wrists.</p><p>“<em>Myyyy</em>, don’t you look ravishing, Irisviel? I could just eat you up, but where’s the fun in that? We’ve only just begun, my sweet little doll,” he stated, his voice oily and smooth, grinning wolfishly. She shivered under his predatory gaze, and yet she couldn’t help the aching in her core. He shifted so that he held both of her wrists in one of his hands. The other traced down her arm, across her chest, lightly, slowly, and she shuddered. He pulled down the front of her dress, exposing her bare breasts, soft and supple, begging to be touched. Irisviel gasped as Hisoka strummed one of her nipples between his fingers, pulling, twisting the pale pink rosebuds until they hardened; she whimpered and stilled, head thrown back on the bed, such a sensation nigh unbearable.</p><p>His hand moved again, caressing, dancing over her stomach, relishing in her shaking, and then soon, downward. Hisoka pulled her dress up to her waist, revealing her long legs, and pushed her panties aside to reveal her cunt. He stroked her cheek; she shivered, tilting her head away from him as best she could, her other cheek pressed to the egg-white sheets of the bed. Without warning or hesitation, he pushed two fingers past her glistening folds, sliding in easily, earning a sharp gasp from her, her body arching tight.</p><p>“My, my, you’re dripping wet; it was only a matter of time before your body betrayed you, my dear,” he replied, satisfaction and arousal oozing in his voice, his golden eyes lit in a baleful glare; his bloodlust awakened at last. Gasping out, her chest heaving, Irisviel found herself bucking onto his fingers, squirming, and writhing in his grip.</p><p>“H-Hisoka, Hisoka, please, take me,” she pleaded as she yanked a hand free and palmed his erection through his trousers. Hisoka moaned, mouth opening slightly, his eyes fluttering shut. Irisviel took the opportunity to sit down and reached into his pants, pulling out his erection. His quivering member sprung free, and he hissed at his cock unsheathed and ready. She bit her lip, her cheeks growing hot; he was huge, throbbing and aching to be touched, pulsing. She felt his fingers in her wet core, his palm adding the right amount of pressure to her swollen clit.</p><p>Irisviel couldn’t stop herself from rocking her hips down on his fingers a few times, biting back moans. Feeling a burst of impulse, she grabbed hold of his hard cock, her hand working his shaft up and down. Hisoka uttered a deep, low moan, keening at her touch, his breath scalding on her face.</p><p>They continued with a pulsating rhythm, pleasure blossoming, their pants loud in the huge bedroom. He continued to use his fingers to glide and explore her slick skin, caressing as Irisviel stroked his thickening cock, a ripple of delight shooting through her body, and she panted, “Hisoka, please…”</p><p>“Yes, what <em>do</em> you want, my Irisviel?” he murmured, rubbing slow circles around her clit, close enough to tease but not close enough for what she needed, what she craved.</p><p>“You, I want you, Hisoka, please touch me, keep going-!” Her pleads were cut off with a gasp when his fingers moved inside her cunt again. She arched as the magician stroked her deliciously, and she barely focused on her hand around his cock. She let her thumb brush over the tip before she slid her hand up and down again and again, his tip slick with pre-come.</p><p>Moaning and groaning, body wavering, his hips bucking, Hisoka felt his release impending, boiling up inside him. Though it pained him to do, some delayed gratification would be worth the pleasure in the end. He chose to let go of her wrist, pulling his fingers out of her. Irisviel flopped onto the bed and panted, confused and aching, her hands twitching, and her thighs wet.</p><p>“Turn around,” he commanded, his voice low and thick with arousal. Irisviel nodded and turned as quickly as she could on the bed. Hisoka gripped her hips to adjust her. She felt the magician pose her as he saw fit from behind. After a moment, he had her on her knees, legs spread, and waiting for him to claim. Irisviel panted, butterflies in her stomach, her form shaking like a leaf, and her cunt was aching; she was ready and waiting.</p><p>“Such a good little doll, my Irisviel.” Hisoka pulled her dress off of her, tossing it to the floor, and tugged down her panties, so that Irisviel was completely naked, completely exposed for only him to bear witness. His hands slid up her body, caressing her every curve, his nails delicately scrapping her pale skin, and then cupped her breasts. She choked back a gasp, leaning into the contact, warm and sensuous, as his thumbs circled her hardened nipples, tugging them and strumming them. She couldn’t help but let out a soft moan during his ministrations, squirming in voluptuous abandon.</p><p>The magician chuckled, letting one of hands travel down her form, down her torso, to the apex of her legs. He skimmed his fingertips over her clit again; she arched into his touch, yearning for more. He let his index fingers stroke her swollen clit in a slick rhythm, Irisviel’s moans and pleas growing louder as such pleasure began to boil over, well up inside her like a storm, and she began to buck against him.</p><p>“You’re mine, my <em>Irisviel</em>....”</p><p>Everything was hazy, caught in a fog of delicious agony, that she barely realized that he pulled her hair back again. His breath scalding on her skin, he murmured in her ear. “You’re more than ready, my dear…”</p><p>“Yes,” she breathed in response, enjoying the tension her body was caught up in. The hand he had in her hair moved to grip her hips. His breathing became ragged and she was keening, feeling him press the head of his cock against her, slick with pre-come, wet with an unadulterated arousal.</p><p>Her breath hitched as she felt his cock rub against her clit, causing her whole body to quake. He was toying with her, teasing her again, almost on the edge of sliding inside. She couldn’t think of anything else, only how badly she wanted this, how she wanted him, for such exquisite agony to fulfill her.</p><p>Nothing else mattered right now.</p><p>“H-Hisoka,” Irisviel whimpered as he continued to glide his cock against her; she was so close to begging him to take her, and to please give her more. “Hi-Hisoka-”</p><p>“<em>Yessss</em>?” He teased, a smile evident in the oily tone of his voice, moving against her, just enough so that he didn’t slide in yet. He put his hand on her breast, caressing her sweet, supple skin, his nails teasing and toying with her plucked nipple. He knew she couldn’t take much more, and she finally, finally begged him, begging to him what he wanted to hear.</p><p>“Hisoka, Hisoka, Hisoka, please, I want you inside me, please, please take me, Hisok-!” Her outburst turned into a cry of shock and pleasure as he finally thrust inside her. Irisviel threw back her head, her mouth agape, her eyes open wide, at the sensation of him filling her, how his fingers dug into her hip where he’s been bracing her.</p><p>Hisoka groaned at such a carnal feeling, being inside of her, how she was so snug around him. “Ohhhh yesss, you’re so tight. That’s good, my sweet little doll, that’s soooo good,” He began to move in and out of her cunt, leaving Irisviel practically speechless, except for her moans, sweet gasps, impassioned pleas of “Yes,” as he began to fuck her, drawing himself in and out of her at a steady pace.</p><p>“What do you want, my Irisviel, what do you <em>want</em>?” Hisoka pulled her hair back, still holding her with the hand on her hips.</p><p>“Hisoka-” she keened out, her body on fire from his touch. “Hisoka, please!”</p><p>“‘<em>Please</em>’ what?” he growled in response, slowing to a stop but not pulling out. He had her spread out, arched up, and begging. Irisviel would have been fully enjoying it if only under different circumstances, if only she wasn’t desperate for release. “What does my little doll need?”</p><p>“Deeper, faster, please!”</p><p>He groaned, almost triumphant. He pulled her hair back further, almost to the point of pain, so that his lips brushed against the shell of her ear. “Good girl.”</p><p>Irisviel couldn’t get another word out in edgewise, as she began gasping for air, shaking as Hisoka finally quickened his pace, his hard cock in and out of the warm velvet of her cunt. Her whole body was quivering, her stomach tightening, such rapture coiling through her.</p><p>Without notice, Hisoka slowed once again, and let go of her hair, shifting where he knelt. A horrible thought crossed Irisviel’s mind that he was going to leave her begging. Before she knew it, he resumed, and she then couldn’t think at all.</p><p>A gleam of light caught her eye and she looked up to see herself in the mirror seated upon the dresser from across the bed. Her face was so red that the natural rosiness of her cheeks looked as though it spread completely over her skin. Her long hair was disheveled, sweaty, clinging to her face, and her breasts heaving, her form aching.</p><p>She looked a mess, really, her arousal dripping wet down her highs and coating the magician’s cock in her juices.</p><p>“Well, isn’t this a picture?” he said, amusement mixed with pleasure in his voice. He nuzzled into her hair and whispered, “Have you ever imagined this in your wildest dreams – no – in your <em>darkest</em> desires?”</p><p>A flare of shame, guilt, and embarrassment shot right through her, seeing herself in such a state; she looked like an animal in heat. </p><p>“Hisoka— uuhnn!”</p><p>A shocked, sweet cry escaped her lips as Hisoka once again began to fuck up into her with the thrust of his hips, as if on cue. He then lifted her up by her legs with both hands, holding her upright, so that her legs dangled and moved with every thrust he made. Irisviel grasped onto Hisoka’s wrists from under her legs, holding them tight, as if her life depended on it. She couldn’t squirm, couldn’t even move as she was being fucked, her legs wide open. Her naked backside moved against him, against the fabric of his pants.</p><p>“Ahhh, any louder, and someone will hear your voice, my little doll. We can’t have that now, can we?” Hisoka’s voice rumbled, nearly possessive, near Irisviel’s ear, before dragging his tongue up her sweat-slicked neck.</p><p>Irisviel shook her head, but the only sounds she could utter out were sweet moans as he thrust up into her, filling her with pleasure and hitting her sensitive spot exactly right. She didn’t even have to push back against him, because he held her up, stretching her, accentuating each thrust in such a delicious way.</p><p>While she begged, the magician began slamming into her at an almost violent pace, leaving her wound tighter than a coiled spring. “Mmmm...how wonderful…” Hisoka moaned, enjoying the pressure of being deep inside Irisviel, spearing her, marking her as his. Her wet cunt around his hard shaft was inexplicably amazing, intensified by the exquisite pain of her nails biting into his hands.</p><p>"Mmmmnnnn, yesssss, yesss, good girl, my good Irisviel, yesss, yess," Hisoka hissed, pushing up further into Irisviel, with her body trembling, crying out sweetly at each thrust, her breasts bouncing up and down from the force of his thrusts. It wasn’t long before such pleasure boiled, beautiful agony growing tighter, rising from her belly, swelling like a maelstrom in her, threatening to swallow her whole, teeth above and below her, and she was ready to explode, tightening, tightening, tightening, and-</p><p> “Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, please, please, H-Hisoka, I’m going to cum, let me cum, let me cum, please let me cum!”</p><p>“Yesss, come for me, Irisviel, good girl, good girl, yess, yesss, yess, my good girl, yesss, come for me, come for m-”</p><p>With that, Irisviel threw back her head and cried out sweetly, the coil snapping in twain, pleasure consuming, rolling, washing through her. Hisoka continued to thrust into her while she rode out her orgasm, her eyes rolled back in bliss, her mouth open. Hisoka let out a deep moan, his own orgasm washing over him, releasing his seed inside of her, his rhythm finally slowing, before halting to a stop.</p><p>They fell backwards onto the bed, Irisviel on top of Hisoka, panted together, such pleasure and pain fading, leaving them so aware of every single sensation. As soon as it began, the white heat faded, the afterglow left behind. Then, Hisoka pulled himself out of her, grinning ear to ear, chuckling as he leaned close to her ear.</p><p>“Good girl,”</p><p>Irisviel shuddered again, half from the sensation of him sliding out and half from his voice. She rolled onto her side, shaking, wrapping her arms around herself. Tears rolled down her face, and she fought back any sobs that threatened to break the silence. </p><p>The hanging stillness stretched between them. All of a sudden Irisviel was aware of the seconds passing by, the rhythm of the rainfall just outside her window and her ragged breathing. She still felt the magician’s presence next to her, and she didn’t dare to look at him.</p><p>From then on, Irisviel couldn’t look at herself in the mirror without seeing Hisoka behind her, his hands all over her, holding her up by her legs, impaling her, taking her, claiming her as his and his alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know, I’m a weirdo, I just had to get this out of my head, out of my brain first.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>